Salida en Falso
by miraimisu
Summary: Robin hirió a Starfire y creó una herida demasiado profunda en su corazón. Después de una noche mágica de baile y romance en flor, la tamareniana debe decidir si puede perdonar y dar otra oportunidad... o simplemente olvidar. ¿Pero es todo tan mágico como parece? El amor es complicado despues de todo... AfterTokyo, RobStar.


**Salida en Falso**

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco para describir las emociones de la princesa de Tamaran.

La chica se miraba en el reflejo de su espejo, buscando una respuesta que obviamente no iba a sacar de un trozo de cristal. Le sorprendía mucho la confusión por la que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos, y se encontraba perdida en una espiral de preguntas. Le gustaría buscar las respuestas, pero el problema salía del hecho de querer respuestas. Y luego se extendía al no tenerlas. Parece complicado, pero en realidad era muy simple.

La tamareniana quería respuestas del Chico Maravilla, Robin. Líder devoto y dedicado en cuerpo y alma a reducir a los criminales de Jump City a polvo y, además, _humano_. Después de aquellos arduos meses de titubeos entre enfrentarles a él y a sus sentimientos en la cuerda floja o callarse la boca, decidió esperar. Una decisión intermedia, no muy difícil de acatar y un movimiento inteligente. Pequeños abrazos, caricias secretas, miradas en combates – era despegarse un poco pero nunca rindiéndose.

Sin embargo, llegó Tokyo. La gran capital llena de luces y oportunidades para confesarse. Tuvieron la oportunidad, tuvieron el momento, el escenario, la cercanía de sus labios... pero de repente, todo se derrumbó, y Robin volvió a defenderse y con eso, derrotó a la paciencia de Starfire. La chica se fue llorando a un paradero incierto y le dejó ahí, frío, siendo el héroe inhumano que él decía y quería ser. Pero pasaron las horas, un pequeño lapso de tiempo, y la distacia entre él y Starfire le hicieron reflexionar. Y al final, no tuvo que decir una confesión romántica. Al decir ser humano, bajo la lluvia después de una ardua batalla, los dos se entendieron. Y en medio del entendimiento, hubo un beso – pequeño, pero tierno y que hablaba verdades.

Pero de repente, ese momento desapareció en el recuerdo. No en el de la pelirroja, que se relamía en pensar que Robin por fin era suyo, pero sí en el de Robin. Después de Tokyo, hubo un pequeño espacio para respirar en el que ambos se dedicaron un poco de tiempo el uno al otro, atención para marcar un comienzo. Sin embargo, esa atención se fue esfumando al cabo de un par de semanas, y Robin recayó en, bueno, ser Robin. Volvió a ser héroe – Starfire odiaba esa diferenciación entre héroe y humano porque en el fondo sabía que Robin prefería ser héroe, era su zona de confort. Y ahora estaba perdida. Tokyo no parecía haber significado algo para el chico y ahora estaba perdida en la soledad amorosa y la confusión. Esperando a algo que igual no sería nunca nada.

Y hace dos días, los Titanes recibieron una carta. Una carta envuelta en un sobre blanco como la nieve y con un cerrador negro y blanco. Simple, elegante y fino: ya se veía que era algo importante. Cyborg llevó la carta a la mesa y la leyeron todos juntos, algunos con más emoción que otros.

La carta era una invitación a un baile de máscaras. Aun así, en la invitación se aclaraba que no hacía falta llevar máscaras, pero que la gracia estaba en la magia de lo desconocido. La gala tendría lugar en dos días, a las 10 de la noche en el Palacio de Artes de Jump City. Chico Bestia y Starfire recibieron la noticia con alegría, Cyborg tiró una risotada y Raven se dedicó a mirarles con desgana, pero se le distinguiría un pequeño rastro de emoción los días siguientes. La respuesta de Robin fue mucho más escueta y fría, que les dejó a todos fríos pero sin sorprenderse mucho.

"No tengo tiempo para esto." murmuró el líder, suspirando y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Los demás le siguieron con la mirada y oyeron la puerta cerrarse poco después.

Raven y Chico Bestia cogieron la carta para releerla de nuevo por si se habían saltado detalles. En cambio, Cyborg se acercó a Starfire al ver su expresión desanimada.

"¿No vas a hablar con él?"

La princesa suspiró. "¿Debería? En ocasiones sus acciones me dejan tan desanimada... empiezo a dudar la utilidad de mis intentos."

Cyborg le dedicó una sonrisa muy genuina. "No creo que te pase nada por intentarlo."

La tamareniana asintió con un poco más de emoción y levitó con cuidadosa lentitud hasta la habitación de Robin, pensando qué decir de camino. ¿Debería ir directamente al grano? ¿Debería insistirle o dejarle estar como él quería? ¿Podría preguntarle por su relación? Estaba tan nerviosa que le costaba concentrarse. Y lo peor es que tenía dudas y Robin era su mejor amigo – no debería costarle tanto sacarle de la torre un rato.

Starfire tecleó el código de la puerta de Robin después de tocar suavemente, y la barrera se deslizó para dejar entrar la luz del pasillo. La habitación estaba poco iluminada y se notaba que Robin pasaba demasiadas horas ahí dentro. Se notaba en el aire y eso volvía histérica a la chica. Aquel sitio pedía a gritos un poco de luz y unas flores para adornar.

"Sabía que serías la primera en venir a preguntar." dijo Robin sin levantar la mirada de su libro, que parecía interesarle más que la mirada suplicante de su amiga. "Mira Star, no es que no quiera ir, es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a bailar con gente que no conozco en un esmóquin de pijos. ¿Lo entiendes, no?"

La otra torció el gesto. "Siempre asumes que entiendo, Robin, pero sabes mejor que nadie que soy la primera en cuestionarse tus decisiones." respondió.

"Eres mi mejor amiga. Pensaba que lo entendías." dijo él en un tono que no le gustó nada a la tamareniana.

"Robin, sé que te dedicas en cuerpo y alma a la cuidad, pero..." perdió la capacidad del habla, turbada por la respuesta que pudiera darle el amor de su vida. "pero pensé que quizás te vendría bien un descanso. Salir de la torre y pasar un poco de tiempo con tu equipo- con tus amigos." corrigió Starfire.

"Lo siento, Star, pero esta ciudad es lo más importante en mi vida ahora mismo. Quiero protegerla. Los héroes como yo, como nosotros" dijo él en voz baja. "no podemos bajar la guardia. Pensaba que lo sabías."

"Lo entiendo Robin, pero además de héroes también somos personas. Y tenemos derecho a romper con las cadenas a veces, a sentir algo más que pasión por proteger y luchar." explicó ella, poniéndose la mano en en corazón con sentimiento.

Robin se quedó callado. Star pensó por un momento que iba a discutirle sus principios, pero lo que hizo fue hacerle pensar, hacerle reflexionar. El Chico Maravilla no habló ni reaccionó a sus palabras, pero cerró el libro y se fijó en Starfire – aquella mujer por la que bebía los vientos pero nunca lo demostraba. Y esa pequeña duda tumbó a Starfire. Ella se agarró el antebrazo y bajó la mirada y su voz a un leve susurro.

"Pensé que ibas a ser humano, pero he sido una tonta al pensar eso... lo siento, Robin. Siento haberlo intentado."

Y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, andando lentamente a su habitación a meditar para evitar las ganas de llorar.

Los días siguientes fueron raros. Robin no podía hablarle a Starfire sin mirarla en pensamiento profundo después, no podía mantenerle la conversación sin ponerser nevioso o quitarle el ojo de encima. No iba a cambiar la opinión de Starfire por muy raro que fuera: ella sabía que había sido una estupidez el querer cambiar la naturaleza de Robin con éxito. Alguien como ella no iba a cambiarle. No creía que nadie pudiera. Robin era así: maniático, obsesionado con sus enemigos, dedicado de manera enfermiza. Y así se había enamorado de él. Lo que empezaba a cuestionarse era el porqué.

Y ahora estaba delante de un espejo, mudo ante sus quejas y esperando movimiento para ponerse en marcha. La pelirroja cogió el vestido que tenía encima de la cama y se lo puso, teniendo cuidado de no romper la tela con su fuerza. Se alivió cuando vio que le quedaba como un guante. Era de color verde esmeralda, algo más claro que el de sus ojos. Se ceñía a su cintura y se vaporizaba después hasta sus pies, rozando el suelo. Tenía tirantes de poco grosor y pequeños diamantes en el pecho. Simple pero elegante. Justo lo que quería. Abrió su armario y se puso un par de zapatos verdes oscuros con poco tacón – no necesitaba taconazos. Ya era alta de por sí.

"¿Star? ¿Estás decente?" preguntó la voz de Raven desde el otro lado de la puerta. Starfire tecleó el código de la puerta cerrada y se abrió.

Una Raven increíblemente elegante apareció en su habitación. Vestía un vestido negro sin mangas parecido al de Starfire, sólo que el suyo no tenía tanta gasa y no la hacía parecer una princesa. Lo complimentó con un collar de perlas y pendientes del mismo material, y un par de botas de tacón. Pero lo más gracioso de todo, por llamarlo así, era la peluca de melena ondulada negra que llevaba Raven puesta. Le quedaba espectacular, y con la cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba encima, la única característica que la hacía Raven era el tono de piel. Si no fueras Starfire, igual te costaría reconocerla.

Y ni ella entendió el juego. "Eh... ¿Amiga Raven? ¿Porqué llevas una peluca puesta? No son las fiestas del Carnaval, ¿me equivoco?"

Raven le dedicó una mirada indiferente, pero Starfire supo que el comentario le había hecho algo de gracia. Había aprendido a leerla con el paso de los años y ahora no era tan difícil ver tras esa máscara de neutralidad perpetua. "En la invitación se dice que no hace falta llevar máscaras, pero se me ocurrió que ésta era una buena manera de mantener la magia. Además, sé que te encanta disfrazarte, y tenía dos pelucas de los Carnavales pasados."

"¿Vamos a disfrazarnos?" preguntó Starfire, incrédula.

La chica asintió. "No tanto como disfrazarnos, pero sí vamos a hacernos un cambio de aspecto." le enseñó una peluca que tenía detrás de ella, de color castaño y corto hasta los hombros, medio ondulada y medio lisa. "Pensé que esta te quedaría bien. Además, como veo que te has echado la crema que te dije para aclararte la piel unos cuantos tonos, no serás tan reconocible."

Starfire empezó a recogerse el pelo. "¡Ahora lo entiendo! Al menos sólo es crema. Cuando me duche se irá, ¿no?"

Raven asintió otra vez, viendo el moño de Starfire ya hecho y empezando a colocarse la peluca. "Sí. Es sólo crema. Veo que te hizo efecto. No te queda mal, la verdad." opinó ella.

Y la princesa terminó con la peluca. "¿Cómo me queda?"

Raven le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y eso fue todo lo que Star necesitó escuchar. Las hondas le hacían las facciones de la cara menos redondas, y eso ayudaba a mantener su anonimato. Aunque los ojos eran un punto en contra, así no sería tan fácil conocerla. Su pelo y su piel eran sus puntos más característicos, y ya estaban enterrados bajo maquillaje y una peluca.

Ambas salieron de la habitación en silencio, no sin haber cogido antes sus bolsos de noche y los comunicadores. Ya que Robin se quedaría en la torre, él avisaría si había emergencias y avisaría en caso de necesitar ayuda. La torre parecía estar vacía, menos por la habitación de Robin, en la que debía estar el líder haciendo aquello tan importante que decía tener que hacer. De repente, Raven miró a Starfire.

"Por cierto, Starfire, durante la noche, todos usaremos nombres distintos. Aunque se supone que son secretos, tú y yo no bailaremos juntas y Chico Bestia va a ser muy reconocible. Y dudo que tardemos en ver a Cyborg." explicó ella. "Para mantener nuestras identidades secretas, yo iré bajo el nombre de Rachel Roth. ¿Qué harás tú?"

Entendiendo el concepto de aspecto nuevo - nombre nuevo, la pelirroja se dio golpecitos en la barbilla, pensando. "No lo sé. Podría usar mi nombre en Tamaran, Koriand'r."

Raven negó con la cabeza. "Se notaría mucho que no eres humana. Lo mejor sería que lo adaptases a uno terrícola." la maga pensó un poco. "¿Qué te parece Kori Anders? Suena parecido y no está mal como nombre."

Starfire dio palmaditas de emoción. "¡Es un nombre glorioso, Amiga Raven! Va a ser una noche muy emocionante, con identidades desconocidas para los otros invitados, ¿no crees?"

"No comparto tu entusiasmo, pero sí veo que va a ser muy interesante ver cuanto tardamos en encontrar a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg."

•

La sala estaba llena de gente. Las voces se chocaban y se mezclando intentando llegar a su destinatario.

El Palacio de Artes era una gran sala elegantemente decorada. Una gran lámpara de diamantes brillaba desde el techo, alumbrando cálidamente la sala en la que se encontraban. Había dos grandes escaleras con alfombra roja: una justo delante de Raven y Starfire y otra al fondo de la sala. Las paredes eran de madera barnizada y los balcones a la sala estaban tapizados en un suave coral. El suelo estaban delicadamente pulidos en mármol brillante y las mesas a los lados de la sala estaban repletos de comida. Beast Boy estaría por allí si no le encontraban pronto, seguramente al lado de Cyborg. Y Robin...

La pelirroja original suspiró. Sentía que Robin estaba fuera de su vida después de esa discusión. Se percataba de que sus palabras habían dado a entender que se rendía, que quería dejar de intentarlo, y esa no era su idea – quizás las ganas que tenía de ir al baile y, por consiguiente, conocer gente habían acentuado eso. Es cierto que el hecho de que Robin ignorara Tokyo y todo lo que había pasado daba a entender que él no quería nada y nunca lo quiso realmente, pero Starfire sabía más. El Chico Maravilla nunca fue una maravilla con sus sentimientos y nunca lo sería, pero quién sabe. Igual algún día...

"Star," llamó Raven. "deja de pensar en Robin y diviértete. Estoy cansada de verte llorando por las esquinas por Robin y de que él no haga nada. Sinceramente, estoy harta de los dos, pero él no tiene remedio."

"Raven, es que el que Robin no esté..." dejó caer. "me llena del sentimiento de angustia."

"Deja de sufrir por él. Es un idiota."

"Pero-"

"Un idiota, Star." recalcó Raven. "Un idiota por no saber lo que se pierde, a quién se arriesga a perder."

Starfire enmudeció ante la crueldad de Raven. Al verla callada por fin mirando la sala llena de gente enmascarada, se permitió un sentimiento de orgullo por haberla hecho recapacitar aunque sea unos segundos. "Bien, ahora vamos a bajar. Intenta divertirte, ¿vale? No hagas que el que Robin no esté sea el fin del mundo."

Starfire sonrió con esperanza y verosimilidad y empezó a bajar las escaleras a paso rápido pero sin prisa, dejando que la música clásica y las voces de la gente la inundaran y se convirtiera en una princesa que bajaba las esclaleras, sin inmutarse de algunas miradas de deseo y asombro que algunas personas les echaban a ella y a Raven. El sólo pensamiento del baile la hacía sonreír y a la vez, asustarse. ¿Y si nadie quería bailar con ella? ¿Y si nadie le dedicaba un poco de tiempo?

"Bueno, Amiga Rav-" de repente, Starfire ya estaba rodeada de gente. Y entre esa gente no estaba su amiga Raven. Bueno, esta noche sería Rachel, así que mejor llamarla Rachel. "¿Rachel?" la llamó con su nombre nocturno. "¿Rachel?"

Y aunque estuvo andando un par de minutos aún más adentro de la muchedumbre, se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte yendo más adentro, y supo que estaba sola en medio de la sala.

Decidió entonces ir a alguna zona limpia de gente donde pudiera estar a la vista por si alguno de sus amigos la encontraba. Pasó por medio de gente buscando las paredes y alguna silla o algo donde sentarse. Si encontraba la puerta para ir al jardín también sería feliz. Lo que quería ahora era llegar a alguna parte segura donde sus amigos le harían compañía.

Y buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido al mirar atrás, se dio de bruces con alguien que casi cae al suelo de no ser por su maestría con el equilibrio. Ella no cayó tampoco, sabiendo balancearse.

"Perdón por el choque. No sabía a dónde estaba mirando." dijo el chico con una mirada en busca de un perdón. "Lo siento mucho."

Starfire no dijo nada. Se sacudió polvo invisible del vestido – quizás para sacudir también la dificultad que a veces tenía para hablar con otros chicos – y miró al asaltante. Era un hombre de su altura, de pelo castaño y algo despeinado. Lo llevaba un poco engominado, pero Star calculó que no lo debía tener muy largo. Llevaba un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, pajarita negra, en la cual reparó al ver al chico tirarse del cuello de la camisa. Era un gesto que ella había aprendido a apreciar como nerviosismo.

Y le alivió muchísimo saber que no era la única en aquellas telas de infamiliaridad.

"No pasa nada." dijo ella con un poco de dificultad. "En realidad fue culpa mía."

"Entonces digamos que la culpa es de los dos." dijo él. Se ajustó un poco la máscara que roja que llevaba, que le cubría la mitad de las mejillas y gran parte de la nariz. Star pensó que no le favorecía en absoluto, ya que iba de negro y el rojo desentonaba un poco con el conjunto. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Starfire se sintió incómoda con la pregunta, dándose cuenta de que iba a tener que dar información falsa. Pero luego recordó que era su nombre real algo ajustado a los estándares terrícolas – aunque no le sonaba nada haber oído ese nombre en ninguna parte. Sacudió la inseguridad y sonrió. "Me llamo Kori Anders."

"Kori, ¿eh?" el chico sonrió. Y ella decidió que sería su gesto facial favorito en toda la velada. "Un nombre muy bonito para una chica preciosa como tú."

La joven se sonrojó profundamente, y pensó si se vería bajo las capas de crema que llevaba encima. Aunque la cara que puso ya debía decir más que sus mejillas al descubierto. "¿Y no deberías decirme tu nombre ahora?"

"Haremos una cosa." dijo él, sin dejar se sonreír. "Permíteme un baile y me lo pensaré."

Starfire entrecerró los ojos. "Sinceramente, me gustaría saber tu nombre. Estar en el mismo nivel de conocimiento del uno sobre el otro."

"Arriésgate." susurró él. Y sin saber el porqué, ella le oyó.

Quizás fuera por que aquel chico la había hipnotizado desde el primer momento con su voz – algo modificada quizás, ya que se veía que la intentaba agravar un poco – o porque su sonrisa había puesto su mundo patas arriba. La cuestión es que en pocos momentos se encontró en los brazos del chico y, poco a poco, bailando con él.

Al principio, se notaba que el chico estaba algo tenso. Sus brazos no se movían demasiado y podía ver tras su máscara que estaba mirando al suelo todo el rato. No sabía si le daba vergüenza mirarla o no quería tropezarse con ella. A veces soltaba algún comentario para romper la incomodidad de las primeras apariencias, otras la agarraba más fuerte a la mínima que se alejara un poco, y otras la miraba a los ojos tan profundamente que pensaba que le leía el alma. O que podía reconocerla tras sus cremas y pelucas.

Pero a medida que las canciones iban pasando en balde para la pareja, iban acomodándose el uno con el otro. Ya no eran dos mundos pegados brutamente – era una burbuja de fantasía. Estaban en un mundo alterno, donde sólo ellos dos existían y se estrechaban el uno al otro, no queriendo explotar el mundo de delicias que habían construído. La música pasaba y pasaba, no les importaba. Los pasos fluían y las vueltas no mareaban, si no que les metían en las profundidades de su hipnosis. Nadaban en espirales de sonrisas y miradas que, aun estando en medio una máscara, se leían el alma. Él se hundía en sus piscinas verdes, bosques de sentimientos y alegría. Ella, aun sin ver sus ojos, veía que él brillaba por ella, que estaba en el paraíso con ella, sonriendo con cada vuelta que daban y cada caricia que se regalaban.

Pero en medio de su delirio, la tamareniana pensó. ¿Era esto traicionar a Robin? ¿Era un pecado querer esas sonrisas de adoración que le daba el desconocido y derretiese por ellas? ¿Era querer un poco de atención y afecto un error? Ella quería a Robin, incondicionalmente, pero pensar que había este tipo de sonrisas y caricias tan verdaderas ahí fuera daba dudas. Robin a veces también era así de afectuoso, pero dudaba. Starfire dudaba mucho. Y odiaba dudar. Estaba enamorada de Robin, pero no podía esperar que ella llorara a diario por él.

Entonces Starfire sonrió. Pero esta noche, Starfire se iba a dormir. Ahora, era Kori la que bailaba, y era Kori la que quizás se enamoraría de aquel chico. Y detrás de ella, a pocos metros de ella y al lado de la mesa, tres caras sonrieron por ella.

Pasaron las horas. Los minutos se convirtieron en momentos y la noche pasó volando. La luna sopló las agujas y sonó el gran reloj, marcando el inicio de la medianoche. Aunque que el chico hizo caso omiso al gran reloj, al ver a alguna gente irse, supo que su hora había llegado.

Dejaron de bailar en un suave vals y la cogió por la muñeca, conduciéndola a través de la multitud que aún se quedaría unas horas más. Subieron las escaleras y fue Starfire la que se asustó por las acciones del chico. Cuando llegaron al gran portón del Palacio, abierto al público que a esas horas abandonaba la fiesta, se paró y miró a la luna. Aunque la noche hubiera sido mágica, la luna no estaba llena como cabría esperar en noches perfectas como aquella. El chico agarró su mano y con la otra cogió la barbilla de su compañera, haciendo contacto visual a través de la máscara.

Y sin previo aviso, la besó. Presionó sus labios contra los suyos, suavemente, como si quisiera pintar un cuadro con delicadeza y dejar un sello. Dicen que cuando un artista muere, le dejan pintar el cielo. Pues ahora su corazón era un cielo artístico. Notaba los pajaros volar y el viento revolotear y cosquillearle el alma. El chico cogió sus mejillas y la acercó a él, intentando poner sus pensamientos en su mente, sin forzarlo, siendo dulce y queriendo ser delicado.

Pero Starfire, aun en la gloria, sentía que estaba traicionando a Robin. Seguía queriéndole, pero no podía esperar toda la vida a que él hiciera un movimiento, a que le demostrara que también la quería y la agarrara igual que el desconocido: con cuidado, con amor, con adoración. Y pensando en todo por lo que pasó por Robin, en cada lágrima derramada, Kori Anders se apoyó en su pecho y aplicó una suave presión al beso, correspondiéndolo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el contacto se rompió. Había sido un simple beso, un pico alargado, sus labios amoldados en una suave muestra de agradecimiento por aquella maravillosa noche. A regañadientes, el chico se separó un poco y acarició de nuevo la mano de Starfire. Dándole un último beso de buenas noches en la frente, se alejó un par de pasos y se giró para dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

"Richard Grayson." dijo suavemente, sonriendo. "Me llamo Richard Grayson, y nos veremos pronto."

Y mientras se perdía en la noche, Starfire sólo podía pensar en el frío que sentía estando él ausente, en la ardiente sensación de sus labios en su piel y del sonido de su voz en sus oídos.

•

Al día siguiente, Starfire se levantó con el triple de dudas que el día anterior.

Los recuerdos de su noche de ensueño con el encantador Richard Grayson bailaban sobre sus ojos hora sí y otra también, y no parecían querer irse. No había dormido prácticamente nada, y las horas habían pasado sin merced sobre ella. Estaba cansada, y lo peor es que no sabía si era en un sentido emocional o un sentido físico. La verdad, se preguntaba si quizás un tren la había arrollado y luego Robin se había dedicado a reírse de ella. A estas alturas no sabía que pensar.

Porque lo que sintió durante aquellas horas mientras Kori aparecía no era normal. Era una sensación de conexión con un desconocido que nunca antes había experimentado – quizás porque no acostumbraba a hacer amistades de una manera tan espontánea después de la traición de Terra y ahora tenía más cuidado. Pero, ¿amor? ¿amor a primera vista? podía pasar, nunca se sabe, pero no se explicaba el origen de sus sentimientos encontrados. Creía querer a Robin, al Chico Maravilla que tantas alegrías le había dado.

Pero un nuevo sentimiento afloró en ella. Empezó a girar la cabeza hacia no solo lo bueno, si no también lo malo. Y de lo que se dio cuenta no era bueno. ¿Podría ser que lo malo desequilibrara lo bueno? Robin era el amor de su vida, pero... había cometido muchos errores. La había empujado demasiado lejos y empezaba a encontrar motivos para no volver nunca más. ¿Y si había reconocido ser humano para contentarla? ¿Había sido todo un acto?

Starfire sacudió la cabeza con energía. _"¡No puedo pensar eso! Robin no es así. Todo era verdadero, era real... porque lo fue, ¿no?"_

Le resultaba raro en su corazón que el Chico Maravilla fuera capaz de actuar de tal manera, impensable... pero a su cerebro le sonaba bien, correcto. Últimamente estaba encontrando razones para confiar en la lógica y empezar a dejar los sentimientos aparte, viendo como le iba con todo en general. Sacó una conclusión: unas vacaciones en Tamaran le vendrían genial ahora mismo.

Abrió la ventana. El viento fresco de la mañana le dio de lleno en la cara y le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Sin pensárselo dos veces, dejó el comunicador en la mesa, subió al alfeizar y despegó con suavidad. Los vuelos nocturnos eran increíbles, pero ayer le daba algo de pereza ponerse el uniforme. Prefería los cómidos pijamas para pensar en qué había pasado exactamente para sentirse como se sentía.

Pero ni siquiera tenía claro qué sentía. Lo notaba en el vuelo que algo no marchaba bien. Estaba atraída por Grayson, pero, ¿qué más había aparte de atracción física y algo de química? Nada. En cambio, con Robin se entendía – la mayoría de las veces – y tenía una profunda amistad. Eran compañeros, amigos, mejores amigos... pero si Robin no quería complicar las cosas, ser héroes a secas, ¿para qué ser amigos?

El vuelo de Starfire dio un bajón drástico y la chica aterrizó forzosamente en la azotea de un edificio residencial. Rodó por el suelo de hormigón y acabó mirando al cielo, que estaba en plen apogeo de su amanecer. No quiso moverse, estaba demasiado confusa como para hacerlo. Lo primero que detectó era que 1, no podía volar y 2, el brazo con el que había aterrizado estaba dolorido, muy dolorido. Siseó al querer mover el brazo derecho. Sabiendo que no estaba roto, se tranquilizó. Se incorporó con las rodillas bajo la barbilla y suspiró, viendo el amanecer que se desarrollaba desde detrás de la torre.

Sabía que no iba a poder volar, y si no podía volar no creía poder usar sus poderes. Intentó invocar un Starbolt, y lo consiguió, pero en unos segundos la luz parpadeó hasta desaparecer. Volvió a suspirar. Una parte de ella quería llorar, y otra quería desaparecer. Ambas estaban felices en en realidad, pero su felicidad se basaba en el simple hecho de que una noche pudiera haberla hecho olvidarse de su tristeza. Y eso la ponía enferma. Quería hablar con Robin, pero sabía que era inútil.

Starfire estaba algo decepcionada, pero no con Robin, si no con ella misma. Pensaba haber aprendido la lección desde Terra, desde su primera discusión con Robin, desde sus primeras lágrimas. Pero no había aprendido. Al principio, pensó que sería complicado encajar en la Tierra, pero no tanto como esto. No quería seguir sufriendo, quería aclararse con Robin, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que él no iba a quererla como ella quería que le quisiera y ahora era consciente de que había otras oportunidades ahí fuera que, al igual que Richard Grayson, podían hacerla soñar.

Y Richard era... parecía ser todo lo que Robin se negaba a ser: atento, cuidadoso, delicado, tierno. Robin tenía sus momentos, pero lo que luego hacía mal la hacía olvidar los detalles que le ofrecía a diario. Empezaba a convencerse de que la balanza iba a decantarse por lo malo e iba a dejarle en la cuneta. Y no quería eso. Algo dentro de ella gritaba que no le soltara, que le diera otra oportunidad, pero ya había dado demasiadas oportunidades. Y no tenía muchas razones para darle ninguna más. Porque Robin era maravilloso a su manera, pero cuando apareció Richard Grayson, se cargó todo lo que pensaba de su relación con el Chico Maravilla.

Entonces Starfire decidió algo: una oportunidad, una última oportunidad. Enfrentarse a él, saber lo que siente de verdad. Y sea cual sea la respuesta, Starfire sabe que por fin podrá respirar.

Unas nubes blanquecinas como la nieve y poco densas empezaron a cubrir el cielo, llegando rápidamente a la escena para eclipsar al sol, ahora amanecido y coronando el cielo en un color azul. Las nubes aportaron un cierto toque primaveral y una suave brisa movió los cabellos de la tamareniana. El clima la tranquilizó un poco, y suspiró en puro relax.

Y de repente, lluvia empezó a caer del techo celestial. _"¿Qué tipo de broma cruel es esta?"_ pensó ella alejándose de la azotea y acercándose a la puerta para salir. Entró en el edificio tras una brisa algo más fría de lo que le gustaría y bajó las escaleras hasta el ascensor. Le dio al botón con un sonido entre enfadado e impaciente, y las puertas se abrieron diez segundos más tardes.

Entró en el cubículo y se alegró de que no hubiera nadie, así si le daba un ataque de rabia nadie saldría herido. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, esperando a que el ascensor bajara los nueve pisos y pudiera empezar la larga caminata. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a conservar su sanidad dentro de ese espacio tan extrañamente pequeño. Le entraban indicios de claustrofobia solo de pensar que esas paredes podían encerrarla ahí para siempre. Miró al marcador de pisos y luego a la puerta. Medio camino hecho, ya no quedaba nada.

Salió del ascensor y se dirigió directamente a la salida, y desde detrás del portal transparente vio como la lluvia seguía haciendo huir a los residentes de Jump City a sus hogares. Hogar. Qué bonita era esa palabra. Y ahora ella tenía que andar hasta su hogar arrastrando dudas como un peso mortal. Nada más dar un paso hacia adelante, notó que ya se había mojado lo equivalente a tres duchas, y miró al cielo. Por X'hal, ¡si hasta hacía sol! Era hermosa la lluvia en el sol, pero ahora prefería un paseo soleado a secas que uno en medio de un diluvio.

No tenía frío, y de eso de alegraba, pero cada gota de lluvia que se colaba entre su piel y su ropa le dolía. Recordó su brazo dolorido y empezó a maldecir su mala suerte. De repente, un vehículo pasó a su lado mientras andaba y la caló entera al pasar por un charco. "¡Eh-!"

El vehículo en cuestión era una moto negra que se paró a su lado unos metros después, parecida a la de Robin – un modelo que se empezaba a fabricar estos meses – a la cual estaba subido un chico con casco rojo. Starfire no se paró a mirarle, pero memorizó una chaqueta de cuero y vaqueros que parecían nuevos. "¿Kori?"

Star se giró, y reconoció la voz al instante. "¿Richard? ¿Eres tú?"

Oyó una carcajada por detrás del casco. "Menuda coincidencia. No sabía que vivieras por aquí."

La chica tragó saliva. "En realidad, estaba yendo a casa. He tenido un pequeño accidente y prefería irme a casa."

"Te agarras mucho el brazo." apuntó Richard con astucia. "¿Tiene que ver con eso?"

"Parte sí, parte no." y la chica decidió preguntar algo que nunca preguntaría a alguien que conocía de apenas unas horas. "Oye Richard, sé que sonará descarado preguntarte esto, pero, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? Tengo mucha distancia hasta allí."

"Claro, guíame y te llevo." dijo él, haciendo sitio detrás de él para que se sentara. "Agárrate, ¿lista?"

Se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Richard. Sintió una familiaridad sospechosa, pero se olvidó de ella. "Sí." dijo en voz tímida.

"¡Vamos pues!" y arrancó la moto, quemando carretera.

Mientras tanto, Starfire estaba confundida, y llena de sospecha, acurrucada en la espalda del chico como un pajarillo en su nido. ¿Cómo la había reconocido sin su peluca y tez pálida de la noche anterior? Era un cambio radical de la modosita Kori Andrers a la heroína Starfire. Además, ¿cómo no la había reconocido como personaje público? Los Titanes eran héroes reconocidos por la comunidad, ¿es que era nuevo y no la reconocía? Una cosa está clara: algo – nada, nada encajaba ahora mismo. La armonía que respiraban hace bastantes horas eran ahora piezas sueltas de un puzzle que no tenía ganas de resolver.

Aun así, el viaje en moto era placentero. Sentir la colonia de limón y naranja del chico y su calor corporal contra el suyo era intensamente agradable. A veces le oía susurrar un par de palabras, quizás sobre el tráfico de Jump City. En ocasiones, Starfire salía del trance para señalarle el camino a Richard, quien reaccionaba con rapidez. En el último giro, decidió preguntarle:

"Hey, Richard, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en la ciudad? Nunca te había visto por aquí." preguntó de la manera más casual posible, sin despegarse de su espalda.

Notó su pulso acelerarse. La chica lo atribuyó al intenso giro hasta la recta que llevaba al túnel de la torre. Después de eso, le contestó. "Bastantes años, pero no suelo salir de casa. Me paso todo el día trabajando en proyectos y esas cosas. No sé si lo entenderías."

 _"Interesante."_ dijo ella. Parecía haberse percatado de su error y haber dicho esa información extra para añadir verosimilidad a su personaje. Curioso. Pero dejó ese pensamiento atrás y se centró en el sonido de las ruedas en la carretera final.

Segundos después, Richard paró la moto delante de la boca del túnel y miró a la torre. "Bonita casa." comentó ligeramente. Miró cómo Starfire si bajaba de la moto y se quedaba bajo la boca del túnel, esperando una despedida. Aunque Richard tenía otras intenciones. "Oye, Kori..."

"¿Sí?"

"Me preguntaba si... bueno..." se notaba que estaba nervioso. Le encantaría arrancarle el casco y ver la cara que tenía, verle los ojos y ver su nerviosismo. Pero no podía y sabía que no debía. "¿Te apetecería ir a dar un paseo hoy? Si no llueve, claro. No me apetece que cojas un resfriado."

Le sorprendió mucho la pregunta, pero era tentador. Un chico como Richard, interesado en ella, y luego tenía a muchos metros de ella en la torre a un chico que no estaba dispuesto a llevarla en una cita ni en un millón de años – simplemente porque es un _héroe_ y los héroes no tienen citas. Le estaba cogiendo mucho asco a la palabra. Y aunque le daba miedo aceptar por lo que fuera a decir Robin si se enterara, cayó en la cuenta que no tenía derecho a enfadarse con ella, ya que la había dejado marchar. Y no había hecho nada por conservarla, nada que la hiciera ver que la quería. Un beso que no significó nada, lágrimas en vano, abrazos olvidados en el pasado, y promesas que nunca pudo o no quiso cumplir.

Y luego tenía a Richard Grayson ahí, sonriente seguramente, como un prominente sol que podía parar la lluvia que caía ahora y prometiéndole ser feliz pronto. Un futuro, un cambio, esperanza. No se lo pensó más veces.

"Claro. ¿A las 7 en la heladería del parque?"

"Hecho." se ajustó el casco y empezó a calentar motores. "No te asustes si llego algo tarde, a veces hay cosas en medio. Pero tranquila, siempre llego." andó con la moto para girarla y se despidió con la mano. "¡Hasta esta tarde!"

Star le respondió con el mismo gesto. Y solo cuando se fue se dio cuenta de que estaba calada y de que tenía frío. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el túnel, oyendo sus pasos en el eco del pasadizo. En cinco minutos llegó al ascensor, tecleó el código de la torre y el ascensor le dio la bienvenida.

Se cerró detrás de ella y una extraña sensación de seguridad la invadió, dejándola aliviada y en un ambiente más cálido y... grande. El otro ascensor era mucho más pequeño que el de la torre y ahora mismo se agradecía. No tenía ganas de sentir que el mundo se le venía encima. Aunque era una buena metáfora sobre la claridad con la que veía las cosas. Presionó el botón para ir a la sala de operaciones, dónde también desayunaban. Miró la hora. _7:08_. No era tanto el tiempo que había estado fuera y había llegado a una hora razonable para desayunar. A estas horas, Raven y Cyborg estarían despiertos y era con ella con la que tenía ganas de hablar.

Un sonidito de campana sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Como sospechaba, al menos parcialmente, Cyborg y Raven estaban despiertos, pero también lo estaba Chico Bestia. Cuando entró en la sala, el ascensor se cerró, y Raven y Chico Bestia se giraron. Unos cuantos pasos y Star vio que le habían guardado unas tortitas y chocolate caliente. Y Raven sabía lo que le gustaba el chocolate caliente en días malos como ese. Para le hechicera, se refería al tiempo, pero para Starfire, era en todos los ámbitos.

Al no ver a Robin supuso que estaría en su habitación haciendo algo importante para él – más importante que el hecho de que su mejor amiga iba a tener una cita hoy. ¡Una cita! La palabra por sí sola ya hacía que la pelirroja se ruborizara.

Se sentó al lado de Cyborg y dio los buenos días con una sonrisa. Chico Bestia se acercó, sonriente también. "¡Buenos días, Star! ¿Cómo has dormido esta noche?"

 _"Fatal. No he dormido en absoluto. La cama estará sin hacer, hecha un desastre, y yo estoy igual psicológicamente."_ pero es obvio que no dijo eso. Dijo otra cosa que sonaba mejor. "Dormí estupendamente, amigo." y tomó un sorbo de chocolate.

"¿Soñando con aquel tipo de anoche, hm?" bromeó Cyborg. Starfire se atragantó con la bebida y estuvo a punto de escupirla como un apersor. "Hey, ¡hey! Qué pasa, ¿fue por el mal tubo, pequeña?"

Tosió un poco bajo la incrédula pero neutral mirada de Raven. "Estoy bien, Amigo Cyborg. Estaba muy c-caliente. Siento haberos asustado."

"Así que... el chico de ayer, ¿eh?" preguntó Raven, con su voz monótona con una nota de humor. "Está bien saber que vas a dejar de llorar por Robin."

"No le des importancia al tema de Robin, Star." recomendó Chico Bestia, sentándose al lado de Raven en la mesa. Miró por encima del hombro de Raven para ver que leía y ella cerró el libro, centrándose en Starfire y sirviéndose algo de té. "Ya sabes como es. Entrará en razón tarde o temprano."

La tamareniana se estiró sobre la mesa como masa de pan, deprimida por unos momentos. Supo que era hora de decir la verdad, sus planes. "Es que... me encontré al chico de ayer, Richard... y me ha pedido una cita."

Raven escupió su té, la barbilla de Chico Bestia tocó la mesa y Cyborg abrió mucho los ojos. "¿¡QUÉEEEE!?"

Entonces Starfire lo explicó todo. Desde el baile hasta la noche entera, el beso, la noche en vela, el aterrizaje en el edificio – y Cyborg la hizo prometer que le dejaría ver su brazo – la lluvia en sus pieles, y luego el encuentro tan afortunado con Richard Grayson. Lo confusa que estaba al estar enamorada de Robin pero empezar a dudar de sus sentimientos al tener a Richard delante.

"Te recomendaría hablar con Robin, pero lamentablemente, no está en casa." dijo Cyborg seriamente. "Creo que... le gustaría saber lo que piensas."

"Pero Starfire... ¿por qué este cambio tan repentino? Os iba genial por lo que sé." inquirió el pequeño verde con la cabeza en las manos.

Star torció el gesto y bajó la mirada. "Ojalá supiera qué pasa por su cabeza para saber qué pasó, pero no lo sé. Sólo sé que retrocedió y tiró todos nuestros avances por la borda. Ojalá pudiera rebobinar y ver qué hice mal." estaba conteniendo unas lagrimillas que querían salir de sus ojos. Intentó no sacarlas, pero cuando una salió por fin, presión embotellada, Cyborg la abrazó con un brazo desde su lado.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg compartieron una mirada de 'tenemos que hablar' que Raven pasó por alto con una ceja arqueada. El robot humano levantó a Star y se dirigió a la hechicera. "Raven, lleva a Starfire a su habitación e intenta que duerma un rato." ordenó. "Cuando se despierte llévala a la enfermería para encargarme de su brazo."

"Mejor." dijo Raven. "La chica es una bomba de emociones. Me está costando mantener la compostura sin ponerme a llorar. Tantas emociones chocando con otras dan dolor de cabeza." y se llevó a Starfire del brazo, sacándola de la sala de operaciones.

Lo último que oyó fue 'hablar', un gran suspiro y la mención del nombre de su líder.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Starfire, en completo silencio. Pero había un gran vacío dialéctico en sus gargantas. La pequeña y confundida princesa ponía en fila sus sentimientos mientras Raven leía sus filas y las analizaba, a veces asustándose al ver lo que se encontraba en espacios vacíos. Furia. Desesperación. Histeria. Menos mal que la felicidad solía llenar esos huecos y nunca llegaban a salir a la luz. Star tecleó el código de su puerta y entró dentro, con Raven detrás y sentándose ambas en la cama redonda de Star.

"No puedes parar de pensar en Richard, ¿eh?" preguntó la chica de pelo morado, monótona. "No dejaste de sonreír en toda la noche."

"Amiga Raven... estoy muy confusa. Y lo malo es que he sido yo la que li ha causado todo."

Raven suspiró y se sentó en posición india, levitando un poco. Tantas emociones de la chica estaban empezando a hacer mella. Y no quería romper nada en la habitación. "Star, no es culpa tuya. Robin se ha dedicado a jugar contigo todo este tiempo. Que si ahora sois amigos, que podríais ser más y no lo sois, que si ahora lo sois, y ahora de repente ya no..." suspiró. "sois enfermizos."

"Estoy enamorada de Robin, Amiga Raven, pero de repente Richard Grayson ha aparecido, y estoy en el cielo cuando está cerca." habló Star, bajando la mirada, avergonzada. "No sé si me está empezando a gustar Richard, pero no puedo evitar estar avergonzada por ello."

Raven se mordió un labio. Estaba muy turbada por su amiga Star, pero no podía permitirse sentir una pena muy profunda por ello. Últimamente estaba dejando muchas cosas entrar, pero había algunas cosas que estaba dejando fuera. Y la empatía no era algo que tenía muchas ganas de llevarse consigo. Frunció el ceño. "Es normal, Star. Si Robin iba a empezar algo contigo era porque siente algo por tí. Pero claro, ahora no te hace ni caso..."

"Es horrible." suspiró la tamareniana. "Quería hablar con Robin, pero no está en la torre. Y la verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar con él ahora mismo."

"¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Richard?" preguntó la hechicera. "No creo que pase nada por intentarlo. Parece buen chaval. Aparte... es una buena oportunidad para enseñarle a Robin lo que se va a perder."

"Como... ¿darle los celos?" cuestionó Star alzando la vista al techo. "No me gusta nada la idea, pero puede que no tenga otra opción después de lo que ha pasado."

Y de repente, una ventana estalló en pedazos y cayó al suelo enmoquetado con un ruido sordo que asustó a Star. La pelirroja soltó un gritito y al ver que Raven ni se había inmutado, supo que debía haber sido cosa suya. La hechicera puso su mano encima de la de Starfire y le dedicó una mirada determinada. Había liberado la tensión emocional de su amiga y ahora necesitaba que la escuchara, hacerla entrar en razón desde su perspectiva.

"Starfire, si a Robin le importas de verdad hará algo al respecto. Como mínimo una charla y asegurarse de que es mejor partido que él mismo si lo acepta. Y sé que le importas. Me sorprende que esté dispuesto a dejarte marchar tan facilmente, pero es Robin, y es idiota." respiró profundamente. "Te mereces a alguien que te cuide, a alguien que te proteja y apoye cuando lo necesitas. Alguien que te haga feliz. Y si Robin no te hace feliz, tienes que seguir buscando. Si elige dejarte marchar es porque no le importabas lo suficiente."

"Pero... ¿y si de verdad me quiere? Es la duda la que me hace quedarme quieta. Y me está matando." movió un poco el brazo. "Quizás literalmente. Ya dudo lo que pensé ayer, lo que pienso ahora, lo que pensaré en el futuro."

"Si dudas tanto, solo podrás pensar claramente probando suerte, viendo qué pasaría si Robin se fuera y Richard se quedara." aconsejó Raven.

Tenía un hueco en el corazón, vacío por amor dudoso. Por ahí corrían muchas emociones, y entre esas emociones se creaban dudas, dudas y pensamientos mezclados. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa por una respuesta, acabar de una vez con las dudas que la atizaban. No podía seguir así – no era bueno para su mente ni para su equipo, que sufriría por su mala condición en combate. Fue pensar en la posibilidad de ser inútil en combate y recorrerle un escalofrío por la espalda.

Se levantó y andó hasta la puerta. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que ir a la enfermería, y luego dormiré un rato antes de la cita con Richard " respondió Starfire, sonriendo. "Solo espero que no haya ataques hoy."

Viendo la cara demandante de Raven, la tamareniana subió la mano e invocó un Starbolt. Notó su energía, su vitalidad, y sabía que al menos podría defenderse. No volar como tal pero sí atacar. Eso la hacía útil en el campo de batalla. "Pero al menos no tendría problemas en caso de haberlos."

"Genial. Suerte con el brazo, Star." dijo Raven.

"Gracias, Amiga Raven, por todo lo que me has ayudado. Ahora lo veo con más claridad."

Starfire ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta al irse. Simplemente andó a la enfermería. Y detrás de ella, en su dormitorio, una Raven visiblemente seria sonrió. Por una vez, sintió que había ayudado a alguien con un tema serio para esa persona. Y decidió que, al fin y al cabo, no era tan malo ser buena persona.

•

La princesa de Tamaran se miró al espejo, insegura de su gusto para la moda. Quería parecer especial para Richard, era su objetivo y estaba muy emocionada.

Vestía una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas que terminaba en el estómago, pantalones de encaje verdes y botas cortas sin tacón de color verde menta. No se veía mal en ropa civil, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a la oscuridad del morado que se sentía brillante en esas ropas. Y no estaba segura de si era algo bueno o malo. Cogió una goma de pelo que tenía en la muñeca y se ató el pelo en una coleta alta, dejándose dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de la cara. No se maquilló en absoluto, optando por su belleza natural.

Con un vistazo rápido al reloj en su mesilla, se dio cuenta de que tenía 5 minutos hasta las 7 – hora a la que había quedado. Había acordado con Raven que se teletransportarían al parque en vez de usar uno de los vehículos de los Titanes, porque 1, Robin no lo permitiría y preguntaría el porqué de su necesidad y 2, Starfire no quería hablar con él. No tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con el líder antes de su cita con Richard. Ahora igual hasta podía volar teniendo una pequeña razón para ser feliz. Sin saber la razón, la efervescencia de la idea de tener una cita había ido bajando poco a poco. Igual eran las dudas que aún estaban ahí e iban desmotivando un poco a la chica.

Cogió su comunicador, un bolso marrón y un monedero, metiéndolo todo en su bolso. Abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación, poniendo rumbo a la sala de operaciones. Esperaba ver a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia para que la animaran un poco. Se encontró indiferente en cuanto a encontrarse a Robin. Aunque quería evitar un enfrentamiento, ni siquiera tenía que hablar con él una vez allí. Aunque quizás sospechaba al verla en ropas civiles y preguntaba. Eso no lo había pensado. Pero antes de poder echarse atrás, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Starfire entró dentro, aliviada de ver que Robin no estaba allí.

Se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Robin en todo el día. Si no había salido ni siquiera a ver si el baile había ido bien, igual es que no le importaba y, por consiguiente, a ella le importaría menos. Por infantil que pareciera, no iba a quedarse esperando a que el chico maravilla diera señales de vida. Aunque pensándolo bien, se había pasado la noche bailando, el amanecer volando y en la lluvia en compañía de Richard, y después había estado durmiendo hasta la tarde. Había estado fuera a la mañana y dormida una gran parte del día. Productividad lo llaman.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban en el sofá hablando de algo, y muy serio tenía que ser si estaban hablando en vez de jugar a videojuegos. Ambos gesticulaban y hablaban en voz baja, como si las paredes tuvieran oídos. Se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Los dos del sofá no se percataron de la existencia de Starfire hasta que oyeron las puertas cerrarse y ella ya se estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua. Ambos la miraron, se miraron y la volvieron a mirar.

"Uh... ¿Starfire?" la llamó Cyborg.

Ella bebió agua. "¿Sí?"

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" preguntó Chico Bestia analizando el conjunto y la cara de la tamareniana.

Ella se giró y andó hasta el sofá, sentándose al lado de Chico Bestia con una sonrisa. "Tengo la cita. ¿No os acordais? Os lo dije esta mañana." es recordó ella.

"Es que pensábamos... ya sabes..." descarriló el medio robot. "... que te rajarías."

"Oh, ¡en absoluto, Amigo Cyborg!" exclamó ella, algo extrañada. "¿Por qué haría yo tal cosa?"

"No sabemos... ¿por Robin, quizás?" dijo Chico Bestia, con un tono extraño en su voz.

La criatura recordó su conversación con Robin hace unas horas. Había pasado por su habitación y se acordó de que Cyborg le había recomendado hablar con él sobre Starfire. Tocó a la puerta y un líder aparentemente energético abrió la puerta, pero el tono de su voz enseñaba lo cansado que estaba. Extraño, ya que él debía haberse ido a dormir el primero al no haberles saludado al llegar del baile la noche anterior.

"Hey, Chico Bestia." saludó Robin. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó de buen humor.

"Oh... tenía que hablar contigo de algo." dijo, con miedo a romper el buen humor del líder.

Alzó una ceja. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Es..." tragó saliva salvajemente. "Es sobre Starfire, Robin."

Y Robin le hizo pasar. Escuchó atentamente la historia que le contó el chiquillo verde, sin interrumpir salvo para hacer ruiditos de que le estaba escuchando y que siguiera. Lo contó como Starfire se lo había relatado. Habló sobre aquella noche, Richard Grayson, el beso, lo confundida que estaba Starfire y que se lo había encontrado en la calle mientras el líder estaba fuera.

La reacción de Robin fue extraña. No dijo nada durante un par de minutos, inmerso en pensamiento. Chico Bestia supuso que tenía que asumir las noticias de que intentaban quitarle a Starfire con endereza. Pero no era eso. Después de ese par de minutos, el chiquillo pudo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa que duró un segundo apenas – quizás por saber que aún tenía oportunidades después de todo – y luego se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo mandar sobre su vida. Elija lo que elija hará la decisión correcta, estoy seguro."

En pocas palabras: Chico Bestia no sabía si se lo había tomado tan mal que decidió rendirse, si actuaría más tarde o tenía un as bajo la manga.

"¡Star!"

La voz de Raven sacó a los dos chicos de su hilo de pensamiento y vieron a Star, que también había enmudecido por la brusquedad de Chico Bestia, andando hasta Raven. La dedicó un saludo y ambas se dispusieron a andar a través del portal. Parándose un segundo a ver si Robin aparecía en el último minuto – literalmente – Star suspiró y le dedicó una mirada a los chicos, pidiendo disculpas en silencio. Ambos sonrieron con un tinte de tristeza y asintieron, haciéndola sonreír antes de atravesar el portal.

"La ha perdido, ¿no, Cyborg?"

"Me gustaría pensar que no, BB." dijo el medio robot. "Me gustaría pensar que no." y empezó a andar a su habitación dejando a Chico Bestia en el sofá con la mirada baja.

Starfire se alegró muchísimo de que la diosa Fortuna no hiciera que lloviera de nuevo. Hacía una temperatura agradable, ni mucho frío ni mucho calor. Perfecta, pero le daba miedo que tanta perfección climática no fuera estable y fuera a caer en picado. _"Y esperemos que Richard Grayson no siga el mismo camino."_

La tamareniana no se esperaba tener que esperar demasiado a su príncipe azul. Esperó un total de diez minutos. En esos diez minutos vio niños pasar, luego adolescentes seguidos de una pareja adulta casada y luego una anciana que de no ser por Star se habría caído. Después de un agradecimiento, la pelirroja siguió esperando, reflexionando sobre la vida que había visto pasar. Una presentación lineal de la vida, y había salvado al final de la línea en su cumbre. Había salvado una vida. Una mente con experciencia y con ideas. Quizás un alma bondadosa y maravillosa.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en que salvaba cientos de vidas a diario, nunca los había visto como seres individuales, si no como un gran número. Y se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba eso, el apreciar miles de vidas como un número y no como gente con vida, gente que tenía objetivos y ideas. Gente buena, gente con espíritu. Gente que igual algún día podría ser ella, o gente que desearía ser ella. ¿Era esto lo que sentía Robin? El orgullo de salvar muchas vidas, muchos corazones. Aunque Star era consciente de salvaba vidas individuales, nunca lo había pensado y repetido en su mente.

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Robin con el ser héroes, pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la diferencia entre ser humano y ser héroe. ¿Es que el orgullo de salvar vidas no dejaba espacio al amor? ¿Es que acaso un héroe tenía que salvar vidas y como una irónica recompensa, estar solo de por vida? Ojalá pudiera cambiar esa perspectiva, pero Star sabía que era imposible. Totalmente imposible. Robin era cabezota y ella no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ni ella ni nadie.

"¿Kori?"

Subió la mirada para encontrarse a... ¿Richard? No estaba segura de si era él. Reconoció su voz, pero la ropa que llevaba era extremadamente rara. Llevaba una sudadera verde hierba, con la capucha puesta y cubriéndole todo el pelo y media frente. Llevaba también unas gafas de sol bastante grandes, que parecían más bien un trozo de cristal tintado en la cara. Vestía también un par de vaqueros que no dejaban ver sus zapatos. Para Starfire, iba horrible. Parecía un ladrón y eso no le daba nada de buena espina. Pero lo asoció directamente a su identidad secreta.

"Richard." respiró. "¿Qué haces así vestido? No tienes... ¿calor?"

Sonrió. "La verdad es que no. Perdona por ir tapado, pero..." sacudió la cabeza con energía. "te lo explicaré luego. ¿Por qué no vamos a por un helado?"

Grayson tendió su mano y Star la cogió con dudas, pero con una sonrisa para cubrirlo. Pero Richard no se lo tragó y la cogió por la muñeca, llevándola a otro sitio. Starfire quiso gritar al ver que se la llevaba, pero notó que no iba muy fuerte. La cogía con suavidad, con la suficiente para que al aplicar un poco de fuerza pudieras huir pero con fuerza para que pudiera llevarla.

Pero en unos momentos, la tamareniana no se sintió asustada. Se sintió _segura_. Algo sobre Richard hacía que su curiosidad saltara, y eso la llevaba más al fondo. Quería saber quién era Richard, saber su historia, conocerle. Y no podía esperar. La manera en la que la agarraba, el beso de la noche anterior, el baile, su perfume y su calor... ¿como podía sentirse así por un chico que era prácticamente un extraño al que sólo conocía de hace menos de un día? No lo entendía. Pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad era demasiado.

Llegaron a un sitio que, misteriosamente, estaba desierto. Lo único que habitaba la escena eran los pájaros y mariposas y volaban en el aire fresco de Jump City. El aire era fresco y agradable, refrescando pulmones y levantando ojos al cielo. Era una escena preciosa. Pero Starfire sólo tenía ojos para Richard, que ahora la cogía por un hombro. Se fijó entonces en la banda que llevaba en el antebrazo derecho, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Kori... ¿es ese tu nombre real?" preguntó.

Starfire rio por lo bajo. "Pensé que sabías que no." y se calló ahí. Estaba segura de que Richard sabía cuál era su nombre. Lo que ella no sabía era quién era él.

Era la hora. Tenía que saber la verdad. Tenía que conocer la verdad sobre el chico que tenía en frente, conocerle a él y decidir si de verdad está enamorada de él. Terminar con la farsa, quitar barreras. Entonces suspiró. "¿Quién eres, Richard?"

Entonces Richard suspiró. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó ligeramente la frente de Starfire. Un segundo después, se retiró y, poco a poco, muy lentamente, se llevó las manos a la capucha, sabiendo que el silencio estaba matándola pero sabía que luego no habría más de eso. Cuando tocó la tela del sweater, suspiró. Tranquilamente, dejó que la capucha cayera en sus hombros y el sol diera en su nuca. Después, procedió a quitarse las gafas, sólo para revelar algo de lo que Starfire tenía que haberse dado cuenta hace muchas horas.

 _"No."_

"Hola, Star."

Y todo su mundo se vino abajo. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con las manos en la boca. "No puede ser." repitió varias veces en voz baja. "Robin." respiró con voz entrecortada, mirándole como si fuera la mayor tragedia del mundo. Y es que para ella lo era.

Notó sus piernas flaquear. Todo este tiempo... había bailado, soñado y suspirado con Robin. Había sido él todo este tiempo. Era él detrás de la máscara. Siempre lo fue y en el fondo, le dio miedo pensar que siempre lo sería. Su nueva oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad era el virus tóxico que la hizo huir en primer lugar. Era imposible, no podía ser. El beso, la voz de terciopelo – ¡forzada, ahora tenía sentido! – la calidez de su chaqueta, la cita, los bailes... ¿Había sido todo una mentira? ¿Una cruel broma del destino, o peor, de Robin?

Frunció el ceño. Todo tenía sentido ahora. El que no fuera tan tímido al hablar con ella pero la dificultad que siempre había tenido Robin para bailar al comienzo; el beso tan delicado y cómodo que compartieron; la máscara para taparse... ¿su antifaz?; el que la reconociera por la calle por su nombre falso aunque no fuera disfrazada; la comodidad que tenía con él y el cierto sentimiento de familiaridad; que no estuviera en la torre al volver ella porque tenía que esperar a que ella entrara y no se le descubriera; el que no buscara que le contaran la noche – porque había estado allí, bailando con su querida Starfire toda la noche.

Pero la cara que puso Star al encajar el golpe no le dio buena espina. Pudo hasta ver una ligera luz en sus ojos un par de segundos antes de calmarse. No se esperaba esta reacción, la verdad, no después de darle una alegría después del infierno por el que debía haberla hecho pasar – esperaba un abrazo, risas, felicidad, pasan los créditos, FIN. Pero no era una película, era la realidad. Y Starfire era, en esos momentos, muy real. Fue tan real que hasta Robin sintió los dardos de ira en su cara.

Starfire rio, pero era un tipo de risa nueva. No era triste, ni feliz, era enfadada, sarcástica. "Déjame ver si lo he entendido: me haces pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, me besas y me dejas sin sueño toda la noche después de lo mal que lo pasé precisamente por tí-"

"Star-"

Pero no se acható. "-me recoges en moto amablemente, me pides la cita, me dejas sin respiración, ¿y ahora resulta que la promesa que tenía de ser feliz era mi mayor problema disfrazado de príncipe? ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta, Robin?"

Robin se estaba poniendo nervioso. "Star, yo sólo quería-"

Y estalló, pero lentamente. Puso sus piernas en tensión y su enfado se esfumó, como siempre pasaba con él cuando se enfadaban. Y, oh, se odiaba por ello. En vez de eso, pasó lo que llevaba evitando todo el día: llorar. Lágrimas cayeron suave y seguidamente por las mejillas ya sonrosadas de la alien, que no hizo nada por pararlas. "¿T-Tú sabes por lo que me has hecho pasar, Robin? ¿Er-es consciente de ello? ¿Sabes lo confusa que he estado por tu absurda idea de que no eres humano? Me abandonaste, Robin, me dejaste en la nada – y lo peor es que tuve que levantarme yo sola, sin razones, y estoy segura de que ni siquiera pensaste en mí cuando tomaste esa decisión. No lo hiciste... ¿verdad?"

Al ver la forma encogida de Starfire, como si tuviera miedo de él, su corazón se hundió y se partió en dos. "Star..."

Starfire no entendía nada. Richard, el corazón, y Robin, el cerebro, resultaron ser la misma persona. Entonces, ¿por qué no se alegraba? Los dos eran la misma persona, le habían regalado una gran noche, una oportunidad. ¿Por qué no era feliz?

Había dos razones. Starfire se sentía mentida por la persona a la que más había querido nunca. Alguien que la abandonó después de hacerla inmensamente feliz, que se olvidó de ella, que la ignoró. Y de repente, tiene una oportunidad para enamorarse de nuevo, y resulta que era él. El héroe, no humano – que ahora sí la quería. Había sido todo una sucia mentira que estaba desgarrando a Starfire. Y sabía que Robin la abandonaría, ahora tenía la idea de que siempre lo hacía, y ahora sabía que lo haría. Total, ser humano es de estúpidos, ¿no? Estúpidos que saben amar. Oh, Robin, qué equivocado estás. Y ahora busca un perdón. Debería estar feliz por las cosas que había hecho por ella, pero pensar en todas las cosas por las que la hizo pasar y que siendo Robin, podía volver a irse... daba miedo.

Y Starfire... no puede con ello. Hizo que ella sufriera, y ahora aparece de repente, le quita un futuro – para empezar inexistente al fin y al cabo – y quiere otra oportunidad. Starfire quiere ser feliz pero... no puede. No puede perdonarle. Su corazón no imprime esa orden. Imprime órdenes de alejarse, de irse. Olvidarle para siempre.

Nada más dar un paso para irse con las lágrimas aún en los ojos, Robin agarró su brazo. "No."

"Robin, suéltame."

"No."

Y las lágrimas empezaron a correr, libres. "Robin, para ya... por favor. Este juego de ahora sí ahora no... no creo que mi corazón pueda aguantarlo..." dijo, sollozando.

Pero no la soltó, al menos no de inmediato. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, vio en sus ojos todas las grietas de dolor en su alma. Como si al dejar de mirarlos se hubieran vuelto ruinas. Ruinas con historia y dolor, que necesitaban respirar, pensar, y ayuda. Y él, aun sabiendo que era el único que podía ayudar, la soltó.

Sus rodillas se rindieron bajo su peso, de rodillas estaba ahora. Robin notó sus ojos húmedos, con el rostro roto de Starfire en su memoria, quemándole vivo. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y a colarse entre la tela y la piel de sus mejillas. Pero eran pocas. Y aun siendo pocas, eran únicas. Rara vez había llorado el líder de los Titanes – pero si algún día debía llorar, era ahora.

"Starfire..." empezó. "No quiero- no puedo perderte... ¿N-No lo entiendes?" suplicó bajo la mirada rota del amor de su vida. "Significas un mundo para mí... no puedo perderte, Star..." y el chico sollozó, muy suavemente. "Me importas demasiado como para dejarte ir... ¿es que no lo ves, Star?"

La triste tamareniana se inclinó, y acarició una de las mejillas de Robin mientras ella lloraba también. Le costó hablar, pero lo consiguió, con la voz desgastada y cansada. "Lo siento, Robin... pero si de verdad te importara tanto jamás me habrías hecho el daño que me has hecho." se giró, con dudas, pero se giró para marcharse. _"Se volverá a ir si le dejo volver a entrar. Siempre lo hace."_

"¡NO!" se levantó, yendo a agarrarla pero parando a medio camino. "¡ESPERA!" gritó. "No te vayas... por favor, Star, no me dejes, por favor..."

"Lo siento, Robin, pero necesito el espacio... necesito pensar sobre esto." dijo, llorando aún más. "Adiós, Richard Grayson."

Y mientras el viento corría por Jump City y empezaba a llover, el aire llevaba el último susurro de Robin.

 _"Kori... mi Kori... Star..."_

•

Los tres días siguientes fueron tenebrosos en la torre de los Titanes.

Starfire y Robin no podían estar en la misma habitación sin que alguno de ellos tuviera que irse por razones desconocidas. Aunque ambos sabían bien las circunstancias: Starfire miraba a Robin, veía dolor y se iba a la habitación. Y Robin, al verla, se acordaba de todo lo que hizo mal y se iba a su habitación, encerrándose durante dudas dejando que la tristeza se evaporara para luego volver cuando levantaba la cabeza de la almohada. Después iría al gimnasio, descargándose con puñetazos y patadas a un saco. Pero no sabía si descargaba ira, tristeza o estrés. Y el problema era que volvía a pensar en Starfire y le daban ganas de llorar. Pensar en la imagen de la cara derrumbada y destrozada de la chica a la que amaba le partía el corazón aún más.

Starfire gastaba los días en su habitación, saliendo a veces a dar algún vuelo esporádico – ahora podía volar gracias a que la confusión había sido reemplazada por una emoción desconocida – o para cumplir misiones. Las misiones seguían siendo las mismas, ambos Robin y Starfire seguían siendo protectores, pero les costaba protegerse sin saber si se echarían a llorar en los brazos del otro. En sus tardes libres, le gustaba reflexionar en su cama, mirando a techo en silencio – a veces con Raven, otras veces sola. El silencio era la mejor cura.

Pero no sabía si el remedio curaba el cáncer que corroía el corazón de Starfire. En el fondo, ya no estaba confusa, pero al mismo tiempo, lo estaba. Robin había demostrado que sentía algo por ella, pero, ¿era un sentimiento lo suficientemente estable para él? No hacía más que dar señales a la deriva. Ahora sí, luego no, ahora sí, pero más tarde nunca más... No estaba confusa, estaba perdida. No sabía qué pensar de Robin. Había hecho tantas cosas... pero había tirado todas sus oportunidades por la borda cuando ella más le necesitaba.

Pero lo peor de todo era que ella aún le quería.

Entonces fue cuando se encontró: Starfire no estaba herida de muerte, estaba asustada hasta el corazón. No era Robin de vuelta quien le había roto el corazón, era la duda de que se volviera a ir lo que había acabado con ella. Tenía miedo a dejarle entrar para que luego tuviera que volver a marcharse – era lo que siempre hacía y lo que igual nunca dejaría de hacer. Y si con cada entrada una pieza de su corazón volvía a su sitio, con cada salida se caían dos. A estas alturas no debían quedar piezas que colocar. Parecía no tener remedio. Quería Robin, quería que se quedara con ella para siempre. Le necesitaba.

Y dolía admitir que igual tenía que haber escuchado a Robin antes de marcharse del parque aquel día. Pero, ¿perdonaría Robin el que le hubiera dejado marchar tan fácilmente? ¿podría olvidarse de lo estúpida que fue? No lo sabía, pero iba a descubrirlo.

Eran las 10 y cuarto de la noche en Jump City. La luna estaba en el cielo y las estrellas brillaban con excelencia en en la bóveda celeste. Abrió las ventanas. Un fresco viento con olor a primavera revolvió su pelo y su conciencia, jugando con los escalofríos de su piel. La chica se retiró del ventanal, decidida, y se dirigió a la puerta con su camisón puesto y las zapatillas blancas con las que solía salir a la azotea. Tecleó el código para desbloquear la puerta y suspiró antes de darle al botón.

Lo curioso es que no le dio al botón para abrirla, si no que la puerta se abrió sola. Aunque apenas tres segundos después descubrió la cara tras la puerta.

Y nada más abrir la puerta, a Starfire ni le dio tiempo a decir su nombre, ni a coger aire. Robin se abalanzó sobre ella y estrelló sus labios contra los suyos, cerrando la puerta con un codazo en el botón correcto. Entró tan forzosamente que se tambaleó y casi se cae al suelo con Star en sus brazos. La estrechó contra su pecho, de manera que no pudiera alejarse ni un centímetro de él y no se escurriera. Agarraba su mejilla y su cintura con fuerza, asegurándose de que no quedaba espacio entre ello y apretaba el beso en un abrazo apasionado al que Starfire no sabía si debía responder. Entre la fuerza de Robin sobre sus pulmones y su sorpresa apenas tenía aire para corresponderle. Y tampoco sabía si quería.

Al notarla quieta y que él se quedaba sin aire, se separó, pero mantuvo su frente sobre la suya y cubrió sus mejillas de besos y sus labios de capas de amor y desesperación. Paró, respirando entrecortadamente. Starfire sentía sus respiraciones en su mejilla y escalofríos recorrían su espalda. Robin acarició su espalda con suavidad y ternura, disfrutando de la textura de la piel de Star sin los guantes puestos, en pijama. Agarró sus mejillas con suavidad y la miró a los ojos, leyéndole el alma.

"Dime..." respiró, apasionado y acelerado. "dime que me vaya... y me iré." reforzó su agarre sin rozar la agresividad, acercándose tentativamente a sus labios. "Dime que me quede... y no te dejaré. Nunca... nunca más, Star. Ya no huiré."

Perpleja por la cantidad de emociones que ahora corrían por cada parte de su ser y por la seguridad y pasión que transmitía Robin, respiró, hundida en su antifaz en asombro. "R-Robin..."

"Por favor..." susurró, manteniéndola lo más cerca que pudiera sin besarla. "déjame quedarme, Star... No puedo perderte... dime que me quieres, Star. Quiéreme como yo te quiero, déjame quedarme."

Y eso fue lo único que necesitó oír. Todas las emociones negativas se fueron volando a regañadientes y se sintió poderosa, determinada, y ya no estaba perdida. Se sentía bien, _feliz_. Agarró el cuello de Robin con fuerza y le besó apasionadamente, moviendo sus labios con fuerza y dulzura mientras Robin se derretía en alivio, y una sonrisa genuina se vislumbró en ambas caras. Robin la agarró por la cintura y la llevó hasta el fondo de la habitación, como si no estuvieran seguros cerca de la puerta.

Se sentaron en la cama, aun sin romper contacto, teniéndose cerca el uno al otro con miedo a perder el roce de sus pieles a través de la ropa. Una llama de deseo ardía en ambos corazones, reparándose con cada beso que se daban, muy poco a poco. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, buscando anclas para no alejarse demasiado de la realidad, porque estaban en una nube de imaginación en la que sólo el tacto de sus labios, perfectos unos contra otros, era importante. En la que los abrazos que se daban y los susurros entre besos de sus nombres elevaban a los héroes al cielo.

Robin atacó el cuello de Star con besos, apoyándola en sus cojines para que estuviera cómoda. La tamareniana reía por el contacto, cosquilleando su corazón y su lengua, que profería en risitas y pequeños gemidos mientras las manos de Star buscaban el pelo azabache de su deseado líder. El chico besó su cuello con cuidado, con pasión y deseo. No la soltó en ningún momento, besando después su oreja y bajando hasta su mejilla, cubriéndola de besos como si fueran rosas honorarias. Luego se movió a su nariz, besándola una vez hasta llegar a esos deseados labios. Tomó algo de aire, dispuesto a besarla hasta que se quedara sin aire y gritara su nombre en alardes de pasión.

La mañana siguiente siguió siendo rara.

La primera en levantarse fue Raven. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de operaciones con los ojos cerrados aún. Había dormido poco, la verdad. Las emociones de Starfire estaban afectando a su sistema inmunológico y pronto temía que rompería algo. Igual hoy daría un paseo, y quizás invitaría a Chico Bestia. El hombrecillo había sido un cielo con ella estas últimas semanas, y ella solía ser borde como recompensa. Quién sabe, igual ya era hora de ser simpática de una vez.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una escena única: Starfire y Robin hacían el desayuno entre risas y caricias varias... por parte de Robin. Ambos tenían la cara llena de harina y mantequilla – Raven prefería no saber qué habían hecho con ella, pero al ver una tarta al lado de los enamorados se alivió enormemente – y hacían tostadas y bebidas para desayunar. Se sorprendió al ver una tetera con té de hierbas al lado de Starfire, ¿se habían acordado de su té? ¿y estaban hablando, riendo y cocinando juntos? El estar en un área con tantas emociones tan felices era increíblemente incómodo.

Inconscientemente, Raven se aclaró la garganta, y los dos se giraron para ver a una Raven sonriendo con suficiencia. Robin se tiró del cuello de su uniforme y se excusó, diciendo algo de una ducha antes de desayunar. Star rio, girándose para dejar las bebidas ya listas y calientes en la mesa con una bandejita. Curiosamente, levitó hasta la mesa, no andó. "Saludos, Amiga Raven. ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?"

Raven arqueó una ceja. "Estoy segura de que has dormido tú mejor que yo. ¿Los ruidos de esta noche de los que se quejaba Chico Bestia eran vuestros?"

La pelirroja se sonrojó. "Eh... ¿quizás?"

La hechicera bebió un sorbo de té después de echarlo en una taza de porcelana. "No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Es mucha tensión sexual acumulada. Me sorprende que Robin aguantara tanto."

"Pero, Amiga Raven," dijo Starfire, aún más roja que antes. "nosotros no hemos-"

"Ahórrate las mentiras. No quiero oírlas." dijo, dudosa sobre la sinceridad de su amiga. "Con verte la cara y leerte un poco por dentro sé todo lo que necesito."

La de ojos verdes se dio un cabezazo, oyendo de fondo a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia dar los buenos días. Había cierto tono de risa en su voz.

Iba a ser un largo día de explicaciones.

• FIN •

¡Hola! Igual no os ha gustado, lo entiendo. Igual es muy largo, también, y parece algo... acelerado. No soy muy buena escritora, pero llevo con la idea en la cabeza un par de días y... salió esto. Siento también cualquier falta ortográfica, pero escribir con Tablet, de viaje, ES UNA TORTURA.

No se me da bien describir la pasión vale. Ni el drama. E igual hice a Starfire demasiado dramática. No estoy nada convencida con la manera el la que ha salido el fic. Matadme si quereis. ¡Saquen las pistolas!

-Nora Kropotke


End file.
